Suitors of Alexis
by Technobabble1
Summary: After a bet; Castle and Beckett both try to set up Alexis with two very different young men to see who knows more about life and the teenage female mind. Alexis/2 OCs. enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own Castle, I am just a fan. All characters and properties belong to ABC Studios, and their parent company Disney. Also I'm trying to keep this from being a self insert mary sue fiction, but I understand if it starts seeming like one.

Chapter 1.

At 10 AM Richard Castle walked into the precinct looking like death warmed over. A cup of coffee in his hand, and his trademark purple shirt baggy and unpressed he grumbled as he half stumbled his way through the office and eventually arrived at his favorite chair near Beckett's desk.

"Rough night?" Beckett asked as she watched Castle melt into the chair. Beckett couldn't help but be a little amused. She'd seen castle function on very little sleep, as he managed to cram hours of writing, research and his various hobbies into a day without much difficulty or signs of stress. Seeing him finally defeated was intriguing.

Castle nodded his head. "Alexis had a breakdown last night, it was not pretty." Castle then chuckled "Actually it was quite adorable but still wasn't pleasant." Castle rubbed his temples and took a massive swig of coffee from his cup. "Three internships are finally catching up with her. She just sat on her bed and cried. I talked her into quitting one but she still seemed pretty down. Also it turns out she misses Ashley, that's why she's been burying herself in work lately."

This was slightly shocking to Beckett. "I almost forgot Alexis could feel stressed and lonely. She always seems so together." She remarked. Beckett had seen Alexis act emotional but only on extremely severe occasions, most memorably when Castle and Martha were trapped as hostages during a bank robbery. It made sense to Beckett that Castle would seem exhausted after dealing with Alexis actually acting like a teenager. The situation rattled him way more than it would most other parents because he almost never had to deal with it.

Castle took another enormous gulp of coffee. "As against all father logic as this sounds, I think I need to get Alexis a date."

Beckett reeled in surprise of this. Castle always had a zany form of semi logic, but deciding that he needed to set his daughter up with a boy lacked common sense on a level she thought was beyond even Castle. "You're not serious?"

Castle shook his head and then delivered a truly remarkable grin. "Think about it Kate. She's upset about losing her last boyfriend so she worked herself up with all these internships, but obviously that's not filling up the hole Ashley left. So I'll find her a boy who can occupy her time and energy until I can figure out a more permanent solution."

"Can't you just get her a puppy? I mean putting your teenage daughter on the rebound with some boy doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Beckett replied.

"I trust Alexis and if I can find the right guy for her to keep her happy all will work out." Castle answered. "Now think, where am I going to find a who's got self discipline, is smart, trustworthy, and hopefully is exciting but socially acceptable."

Beckett rolled her eyes "Sounds like you should introduce her to a local Boy Scout troop and let her take her pick."

Castle hemmed and hawed for a while before gleefully snapping his fingers. "Scouts! That's it. I'll set her up with one of the boys in the Explorer program." The Explorer program was a job training organization related to Scouting. The NYPD had several kids in their late teens learning how to be cops, through Explorers they learned police procedure and several of the skills it took to become a good police officer.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "This won't work Castle. You can't just assign your daughter a boyfriend and assume that you're going to fix her problems."

Castle's mischievous grin expanded across the corners of his mouth. "Watch me." He then turned around. "Hey Ryan?" Castle yelled to the good Irish American detective.

"Yeah Castle" detective Ryan responded politely as he looked up from paperwork.

"You work with the explorer post sometimes. Are there any good looking boys between the ages of 17 and nineteen who're single and are looking for a date?"

Ryan looked extremely confused he mouthed "what the hell" as he tried to process Castle's request.

Beckett saved Castle's dignity by explaining "He's trying to set Alexis up."

Ryan tsked his lips as he racked his brain. "what kind of guys does Alexis usually go for?"

"Tall, Smart, polite." Castle replied. "Good boy's pretty much."

Beckett sighed. "Castle, Alexis isn't going to go for her usual type right now. She'll want something different, more exciting. Someone with more of an edge."

"Let me think" Ryan relied. "Good boy but exciting…"

"But not too exciting" Castle said with haste.

"I know a kid who might work well with Alexis. Jim Walker." Ryan replied. "He's a good kid, but he's got a flair for the dramatic and has some less than safe interests."

"Such as?" Castle asked. Beckett loved watching Castle squirm sometimes. She'd never allow Alexis to be hurt, but Castle took parental protective nature to new extremes sometimes. And as much as castle presented himself as a ladies' man, and despite having the most significant people in his life be women, he still didn't understand the female mind.

Ryan nodded. "He's into MMA, and motorcycles, and has a couple of tattoos."

Castle shook his head. "No way, Nuh Ah, nope. I do not want Alexis going out with some tatted up cage fighter."

Esposito walked by and smiled. "Hey Castle why don't you set Alexis up with my nephew Jose. He's a good kid. Smart, funny, he's also an artist and an award winning salsa dancer."

"He good looking? Castle asked as he took yet another swig of coffee. Beckett could not believe he was still thinking this crazy scheme.

"Well he looks a lot like me, only more hair." Esposito explained. A grin grew across Esposito's face. "We Esposito men have always been known for our charm."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Ashley was the cultured artist type, there's no way Alexis is going to date that kind of boy without first taking a walk on the wild side."

"Tell you what Beckett. How about we make a bet about this? We have Alexis go on dates with both these young men. If she chooses to have a second date with Whatshisname than I'll give you a thousand dollars."

"And if she chooses Jose?" Beckett asked with a gleam in her beautiful eyes.

"Then you'll agree to be my date to whatever social function I so choose to attend?" Castle replied. Beckett couldn't believe what Castle said, but smiled as she processed it. this could be fun.

Ryan and Esposito started laughing**. **Esposito rubbed his palms together manically. Beckett gave a huge grin and extended her hand. "It's a deal Castle."

Castle smiled. "Sounds like a plan." And he firmly shook the detective's turned around to Esposito. "Come on buddy let's call your nephew and get this set up." And the two men disappeared into the break room.

Beckett meanwhile turned to Ryan. "Can you help get me that contact information for that Walker kid?"

Ryan buried his face in his hands. "Do you really think he'll go for it? Ignoring for the fact this is completely unprofessional. What makes you think that the boy will even want to date Alexis. How are you going to get them to meet, and get one to ask the other out?"

"You don't think Espo and Castle have the same problem. If I know Castle he's already making a big dramatic scheme to get Jose and Alexis together. We just have to outthink Castle." Beckett explained.

Ryan shook his head without freeing it from his hands. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He mused.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Castle or these characters, they all belong to ABC.

At four in the afternoon the next day Beckett walked over to the forensics lab to talk to Alexis. Beckett had spent hours calling in favors and arranging everything. All she had to do was say the right thing to the young redhead and everything would fall into place. And then that thousand dollars would be hers.

Alexis was at a computer station inputing evidence into the NYPD's digital database. It was boring grunt work, but it was a worthwhile endeavor for a young intern who had yet to be trained in the more difficult aspects of forensics. When Alexis saw Beckett walk by she waved at her. "Hi Detective how are you doing? Anything I can help you with?"

Beckett nodded her head. "Actually I have an opportunity for a fieldwork assignment that I'd like you to consider?" Beckett knew that Alexis wouldn't fall for getting set up on a traditional date, but he also knew that she couldn't pass up a chance for community service.

Alexis titled her head, extremely interested in what the detective had to say. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I have a friend in vice who's suspicious of some bad activity at an under 21 night club, Neon Jungle. Technically nothing solid has been reported yet, but there have been rumors that it's a good place to score weed."

"And you want me to go there and find out if the rumors are true." Alexis asked.

"Yeah. All you have to do is go there for a couple of hours. Have a good time, and report if anyone there is selling anything illegal. Just text us and a cop stationed outside will bust in and catch the perp. You'll be perfectly safe." Becket replied.

"OK detective I think I can do that." Beckett replied. "Am I going to be doing this alone or am I going with a cop or a group of kids?"

"I'm assigning you an escort from the Explorer post." Beckett answered. "A young man named Jim Walker? What night would be good for you to go?"

"Tomorrow night would probably be good, it's Friday so the place will be nice and busy. Perfect for dealers." Alexis replied.

Beckett smiled at the young redhead. "Already thinking like a cop. So Alex do you have any plans to become join law enforcement for real?"

Alexis shook her head. "Maybe. I'm not really sure?"

"You really should." Beckett answered. "I'll have Walker pick you up tomorrow night around eight." Beckett smiled at Alexis. "Oh and dress up a little."

Alexis nodded. "How dressed up?"

"Oh not much, just remember your there to see and be seen. I trust that you know how to dress up for a nightclub."

"Yes Ma'am." Alexis responded. "I'll do my best."

"Have a great day Alexis" Beckett said cordially and she walked away. Beckett smiled. she had this in the bag. Now what was she going to do with that extra thousand dollars?

That evening Alexis walked through the precinct to find her father and hitch a ride home. As she walked through homicide she saw her father and officer Esposito talking and laughing with a young latino guy. Alexis immediately took inventory of this young man. He was about her age. He had a slightly round face, but not so round as to appear babyish. He had his hair gelled into a handsome mat of lush textured black, and had a smile that could sell toothpaste. He was pretty tall and thinly built but not to the point of seeming stringy. He was well dressed in a red polo shirt and black jeans. He was cute, Alexis decided.

Alexis' dad waved her over. "Honey come here you have to meet this young man."

Alexis took her hair out of the ponytail she used for work and brushed it to the sides of her face. She walked over to the trio of men and smiled. "Hey dad." She said as she planted a light kiss on her father's cheek. She shook Esposito's hand and then turned around to the young man who was accompanying them. "Hi I'm Alexis. Castle's daughter?" she said with an outstretched arm,

The boy politely took her hand. "Hola. I'm Jose Esposito, Javier here is my uncle. I was just visiting him at work to tell him some good news. " he said. Alexis tried not to giggle. Oh my God he had the brightest hazel eyes.

Castle grinned. "Jose was just telling us about how his art will be on display at the met for a local young artist gallery."

"Really?" Alexis asked politely. "What kind of art do you do?"

Jose blushed a little. "portraits of people in my life." He answered. I've done one of my mother, some of my friends and teachers, and even Uncle Javier."

"He's quite talented." The older Esposito interjected. "He's already been accepted by Yale and the Art institute her in New York."

"yeah. The exhibit opens next Friday. I'm really excited." Jose said to Alexis, his eyes never disconnecting from Alexis' beautiful baby blue eyes. Alexis then broke the eye contact herself when she looked down and noticed she was still holding the handsome young man's hand. She casually removed it from his hand hoping to God that nobody noticed, especially not her father. Jose was also clearly embarrassed. "You should come." Jose said politely while brushing the back of his head with his now unoccupied hand.

"I'd like that." Alexis replied. Her smile absolutely lighting up the room.

Rick Castle looked at his watch and beamed. "Come on sweetheart, Nana's waiting for us back home. And we need to feed her."

"OK" Alexis replied. And Castle gently pulled his daughter away from the young Latino's aura of charm. Alexis turned around to see him. "I'll facebook you?"

Jose gave a thumbs up. "Yeah I'd like that."

Rick Castle was quite impressed with Javier Esposito's nephew. The detective was right; Esposito men were just filled with charm. While normally he was opposed to young men in general where it concerned Alexis, he trusted Detective Esposito and by association his nephew enough to go through with this experiment. Now it was just time to see how it was going. After Alexis and he got into silver Cadillac that functioned as the Castle family's daily driver, Castle released his opening statement, "So, Jose seemed quite taken with you." He said nonchalantly.

Alexis tried to stay composed. "He's quite impressive. I hope to see more of him soon."

"I'm sure you'll find him on Facebook. Then you'll see if you like the same types of movies or have any other interests." Castle said. "So did anything else interesting happen today?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "Detective Beckett asked me to do a new field assignment."

Castle's eyelids jumped to his forehead. "What did she ask you to do?" This was an unexpected move from castle's beautiful opponent.

"She wants me to go to an under 21 club and see if anyone is selling weed there." Alexis explained. As she noticed her father's blood pressure start to rise she explained "But there'll be a cop waiting right outside and I'll have an escort from the Explorer post."

Castle clutched the steering wheel but then took a deep breath and let go of those feelings. "Alright I trust your judgment and Beckett's. if you want to do this I'm okay with it. When's the sting?"

"Tomorrow night." Alexis answered. "Beckett's sending over my escort to pick me up around eight."

Castle nodded. "Okay then. Try to get home before two. And call me when you get there and when you leave." Castle was surprised how intelligent Beckett's gambit was. Alexis would no doubt stick close to the boy that Beckett assigned, would have to drive with him to the place and of course there was the added romance of adrenaline fuelled intrigue. Beckett had set Alexis up on a perfect first date without Alexis and presumably the boy even knowing it. He was going to have to talk to Beckett about this, but he wasn't going to stop Alexis from participating with the sting. So he just muttered under his breath. "Well played Kate. Well Played."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own Castle. All rights belong to ABC/Disney. BTW I know that the real NYPD would never be this slapdash on a sting and would probably not actually recruit their own youth program for undercover work. Then again I don't think they'd let a mystery writer tag along on cases for three years, so let's assume they operate much more loosely in this universe.

Chapter 3.

The following day Castle was quite pleased with himself. After both Castles slept in till noon, and then proceeded to take showers, one of the advantages of being wealthy, a two bathroom apartment even in New York City, had a well made brunch, and after Alexis checked her E-mail and received more specific instructions and information from the police. The two poured over the details of the mission.

Apparently there had been some unsubstantiated rumors that Neon Jungle was a good place for teenagers to buy marijuana, and that a small ring of kids were pushing it to their peers under the noses of club security. All Alexis needed to do was look for the signs of the dealers, weird smells in the bathroom, suspicious groupings and the exchanging of money, that kind of thing. This was as close to unofficial as the NYPD ever did.

Castle was still not a hundred percent on board with this, but knew that Alexis really wanted to try. He was happy to hear from the police however how safe this operation was going to be. There would be plainclothes officers loitering around the area in case any trouble. Alexis was not expected to lie or do anything to get herself in danger, she was just needed to report any suspicious activity. Castle knew that Kate Beckett wouldn't put Alexis in any real danger. This wasn't so much a sting operation as it was a date that Beckett organized through a friend in Vice and the NYPD explorer program, just enough intrigue to be exciting. Also it tonight was a special Rock and Roll night, where the music would be mostly rock and metal, and patrons were encouraged to dress accordingly.

This new information sent Alexis out to the mall with her grandmother to pick up the proper costume of the average New York teenage rocker chick. Castle had a bad feeling his credit card was going to hurt after this. To assuage this lingering feeling of financial pain he choose to work his way through his extensive comic book collection, and so he cheerfully made a throne of his favorite chair in the living room and a basket full of comic books and graphic novels.

A few hours later returned with a few shopping bags. "Hey Dad!" she whistled.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your trip?" Castle asked.

"Great, I got a whole new outfit for this. This undercover stuff is exciting." Alexis replied.

Castle decided not to ask how much this outfit cost. "Don't get too used to it. I'm letting you do this as a favor to Beckett, and because I plan on giving Nikki Heat a sassy teenage sidekick and shall interview you after this.

"Whatever you say Dad." Alexis nodded. She then disappeared into her room for a couple of hours, doing whatever it is that teenage girls do after they just spent daddy's money, which Castle assumed involved maniacal giggling. After a while she emerged downstairs and returned to her laptop on the couch.

Castle was pleasantly surprised when Alexis exclaimed "He friended me!"It seemed Alexis received and accepted a friend request from the young Jose Esposito on Facebook. Alexis excitedly studied the boys interests and favorite media. On the couch of the living room as Castle sat in his favorite chair and thumbed through the latest issue of Derrick Storm. Trying hard to not to look smug as he saw Alexis get more and more interested in Jose.

"Cool he's a huge Firefly fan." Alexis exclaimed. "His profile picture is him shaking hands with Nathan Fillion at a Sci-fi convention."

Castle grinned. Nathan Fillion was his favorite actor as well, though that was mostly because of the uncanny resemblance the two shared. Fillion was also a good acquaintance of Castle's, and was up for the role of Jameson Rook in the Nikki Heat movie.

Castle was jolted out of his thoughts on the career and casting of Nathan Fillion when the sound of Salsa music then filled the room. "And he's a great dancer." Alexis soon said.

The next several minutes consisted of Alexis watching clip after clip of Jose dancing, with Castle occasionally checking to make sure his daughter wasn't drooling. Castle went to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke. The Castle fridge was a repository of various caffeinated drinks, an addiction Castle had recently developed as he found that it actually helped him write and he enjoyed the buzz. Alexis and Martha were a little bit worried about how much caffeine Castle drank these days but Castle was sure it was safe. A daily intake of roughly four hundred milligrams of caffeine can't do much damage to a man forty years young.

After watching the dancing clips Alexis returned to cyberstalking Jose through his profile. Apparently they had similar musical taste, including Alexis's favorite band; the Blue Pills, and to Castle's surprise Jose was also a fan of Taylor Swift. This showed either T-Swift's universal appeal, or that Jose was tailor made for Alexis in some sort of laboratory. Alexis heard a quick beep. "Oh cool he's online" Alexis said with a most adorable smile.

Castle returned to his comic book, soothed by the sound of his daughter's vigorous clicking and typing and the reassuring beeps that Jose was responding. Hours passed. Alexis and Jose chatted on and off the entire day, separating to accomplish homework or to practice their respective instruments, as it turns out Jose was learning Spanish guitar while Alexis was still dedicated to her violin.

After that was a quick dinner, instead of the usual homemade food the Castle family was known for they just shoved an expensive frozen pizza in the oven and enjoyed it. The conversation was pretty one sided, as Castle had nothing of note to say and Alexis didn't want to bother her father with random facts about her new Facebook friend. This freed up Martha to discuss her acting class, which sadly couldn't be less interesting to the rest of the family.

After dinner Castle returned to his comic book collection, Martha left the apartment for a date at a theatre, and Alexis disappeared to get ready for her mission to go to the club. Castle assumed he would hate the outfit she'd pick out, but decided not to say anything about.

At seven fifty there came a ring at the apartment's doorbell. Castle scurried over to invite the guest in. when he opened the door Castle inspected the young Man Beckett had assigned to escort Alexis. He was really tall, at least six foot three or four, and very well muscled though his long limbs and height prevented him from appearing bulky. He had blond hair in a crew cut that showed off a quite striking widow's peak, and a lean high cheekboned face. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt emblazoned a large iron cross symbol, an oversized black leather wristband which contained a watch, and dark well tapered jean, along with a very old school style motorcycle jacket that was the style jackets were made when Castle was a young man. This guy was obviously a very different breed than Jose, and a completely different animal from Castle himself. "Come in. you must be Cadet Walker." Castle bade the young man.

"Thank you Mr. Castle. Actually I'm not a cadet yet. I'm just in the explorer program learning the ropes. I'm going into the academy after I finish up the school year." The young man explained as he walked into Castle's Foyer, "And call me Jim."

"Alright Jim." Castle replied. "Alexis is getting changed and ready. Why don't you and I sit down and talk for a while."

With a little hesitation Jim replied "Okay." And the two walked into the living room where Castle took up his favorite chair and Jim politely sat on the couch. "So Mr. Castle, I really love your books. I own them all. In fact you autographed the latest Nikki Heat for me." Jim opened.

"hmmm." Castle asked, "Did we meet at the precinct?"

"No, I went to a signing at the Barnes and Nobel on 17th street." Jim answered.

"Oh that's right." Castle said. Suddenly the memory of meeting Jim flooded into Castle's brain. "You asked if I ever planned on selling the movie rights to _When it comes to Slaughter_. By the way the answer has changed to yes, I sold it to touchstone pictures. The movie is due to start shooting in a few weeks."

"Cool." Jim said. "So do you have any questions or concerns about Alexis and I's assignment?" he asked. Jim was clearly enjoying seeing his favorite author again, but apparently wanted to keep this professional.

Castle answered, "Just a few things." and the fielded the question "Have you done this before?"

"Not this specifically, but I have done a few other stings for places serving stuff to minors. Gas stations selling beer mostly. They keep kids away from heavy stuff."

"What's your combat training? Just in case if things get rough."

"Things most likely wont get rough and if they do there's security there and there's going to be a cop outside." Castle clearly wasn't impressed with this answer. "But martial arts have been a huge part of my life. I'm a black belt in Karate, was a district champion wrestler, and I'm currently studying Brazilian Jujitsu along with whatever combat classes the police department offers. Alexis will be perfectly safe with me."

"What time do you expect to be back?"

"I'd say around one." Jim replied.

"How old are you?" Castle asked.

"eighteen."

"Is this how you usually dress?"

"When I'm going out. Usually I prefer simpler T shirts when I'm just hanging out." Jim answered honestly. Castle pondered that.

"How are you Getting Alexis to the club tonight. Not on your motorcycle I presume." Castle asked, his tone implying this was not an option.

"No, we'll be taking the subway."

What's your GPA?" Castle asked suddenly. While he had the boy he might as well see good a catch Beckett and Ryan could find.

"3.4" Jim replied.

"I heard from detective Ryan that you have a few tattoos."

"Yes sir."

"could you please show them to me?" Castle asked curiously.

Jim took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. On his left arm was a tribal armband. "It's supposed to be a crown of thorns, to remind me of the suffering of Jesus." Castle then noticed the shape, three bands of black with triangles jutting out of the sides. Jim then pulled up his other sleeve revealing another black mass of lines twisted into a proud looking rooster, "Chinese zodiac symbol." Jim explained.

"Where do you go to school?" Castle asked as he continued to grill the boy.

"Saint Andrew's Academy." Jim answered.

"Why do you want to be a cop?"

"Police work runs in the family. My dad's a cop here and I have a second cousin…err..uncle, I'm not sure how he's related, who was a big deal Texas Ranger."

_Thunk, Thunk ,Thunk_.

Castle and Jim turned around to see Alexis. She was wearing; high heeled black boots studded with square silver studs running up them, tight jeans with random tears and bedazzlements, with a black belt with a sparkly skull and crossbones buckle and a fitted black Ed Hardy V-neck T shirt. She was wearing a black leather jacket, but thankfully for Castle's wallet it was one he knew she already owned. She was wearing more eye shadow than she usually did and darker lipstick, but was otherwise her usual fresh faced self. The look was so far from Alexis's usual style that Castle couldn't help but stare. "Dad are you alright?" Alexis asked.

Castle shook his head vigorously, "You look lovely tonight sweetie." Castle said to his daughter after regaining his composure. Castle was pretty happy with what she chose to wear, it fit the theme of the party she was attending without being too provocative. "Alexis this is Jim. He's your partner on this." Castle said politely as the two young folks met.

Castle immediately examined the reactions the two had to each other. The two made eye contact, and smiled at each other before both exhaled through their noses and looked away for a second. "Hi." Alexis said meekly.

"How are you doing Miss?" Jim asked politely.

"I'm doing well. "Alexis answered. "Should we go?"

"Yeah we really should." Jim answered. "It was nice meeting you again Mr. Castle."

As the two youngsters walked out of the room, Castle waved them goodbye. "Enjoy your night." As soon as they were gone Castle went to the fridge and pulled out a can of SPIKE energy drink. "I ain't sleeping till that girl comes home." he explained to the empty apartment. Before he opened the drink He then felt his left leg vibrate. Maybe he was drinking too much caffeine. Then he realized it was a text message. he thumbled for his phone and flipped it open to read the message it was from Beckett. **Id lke my 1000 in cash please LOL . **Castle then decided against the SPIKE and put it back in the fridge, in it's place he pulled out a can of 4Loco, a powerful energy drink mixed with alcohol. "It's going to be one of those nights." Castle exasperatedly sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own the rights to Castle. All rights belong to ABC Studios/Disney.

Chapter 4.

Alexis was always careful with her heart. She didn't allow herself to fall in love easily and had high standards for the boys she dated. That being said she couldn't believe her luck with meeting guysover the past two days. Jose Esposito was cute enough to warrant a Facebook check and the afternoon of online chatting cemented him as a likely prospect for a date. However Alexis was intrigued by the blonde haired young man in the leather jacket sitting next to her on the subway. They really didn't talk until they took their seats on the train, as both seemed nervous in each other's company. Alexis decided break the ice. "So I love the Jacket. Is it vintage?" Alexis asked.

Jim was silent for a moment. Alexis scanned his face, apparently the word vintage was only a vague concept in his mind. Finally he answered "No. It was a gift from my father from when I got my Harley."

Alexis's eyes lit up, "You actually ride a motorcycle? That is so cool!" This boy was just about her age and already owned his own transportation, and it was a real motorcycle. Not a cute little scooter, a real motorcycle.

Jim suddenly seemed wide awake and highly engaged, "Yeah. I just kind of grew up around them. My dad had a vintage Harley that I loved, and after he sold it I was determined to get a bike of my own. So I got a job at a bookstore and saved my money until I finally found an awesome bike at a government auction last year."

"Do you still work at the bookstore?" Alexis asked.

Jim shook his head. "No. I wanted to focus more on my hobbies and schoolwork. Do you have a job?"

"Just a couple of Internships." Alexis answered. It was the ultimate irony of Alexis's life that she kept herself so busy she didn't have time to actually find a paying job. Thankfully having a bestselling millionaire author for a father freed her up from any financial woes. "So what are your hobbies?" she asked, intrigued by what this boy actually did in his spare time.

Jim smiled at Alexis. This was quite possibly the question he was waiting on bated breath to answer. "Well there's martial arts, working out, reading, I'm a huge fan of your father by the way, and of course there's Explorers. I used to wrestle before but the team disbanded." Alexis was surprised by somebody listing reading and working out so close together in their hobbies. She didn't like to stereotype but she hadn't met many gym rats who'd even heard of her father, let alone listed themselves as fans.

"Cool. I play the violin, fence, a little bit of magic, play cards; I like to try new things." Alexis replied. She hoped that she didn't appear too nerdy or scatterbrained admitting this. Wait! Why did she care so much what this boy thought of her?

"that's really interesting. So what kind of music do you like?" asked Jim obvious to Alexis's self questioning.

"Pretty much anything, though I'm not really into hip hop or rap, and I don't have much experience with harder rock." Alexis answered truthfully.

"Tonight is going to be interesting then. " Jim replied while he stretched his long arms behind his head. "Personally I love hard rock and metal, and tonight that's what it's going to be all about. Want to listen to some of my favorite bands?" He invited as he pulled an iPod out and put gave the left earbud to Alexis, who scooted closer to him as she pressed the bud against her ear.

Alexis grinned. As she listened. Alexis was blown away by the powerful guitar and and bass riffs that punctuated the music, she sheer intensity of the drums. For the next twenty minutes Alexis listened to Ozzy Osbourne, Metallica, and motorhead. "They sound so angry." Alexis remarked. Alexis was raised on classical and discovered pop in her tweens, later getting into some crossovers that hit the top 100, real rock and roll was a whole new world to her.

"Rock is about expressing your baser emotions. It's about passion, and there's a lot of passion in anger. Also it's fun to just be shocking." Jim answered. He into Alexis's blue eyes. "If we're lucky we might get to hear some of rock's better love songs."

_Oh My God is he hitting on me? _Alexis thought. The train finally reached their stop and the two teenagers got off the train. They walked through the crowd, Alexis holding onto Jim's hand so not to lose him in the commotion. His hands were rough and calloused but strong, however she felt something strange. There was a particularly smooth part of his palm that felt funny. She gently flipped his hand over and let go to examine it. there was a huge white segment of his palm, it was an obvious scar. She looked at his hand and then at his face, they made eye contact "it's a knife wound."Jim said calmly. Alexis was genuinely surprised and Jim must've been able to read that off her expression. "I was doing a ride along with an officer when we came across a drugged up junky trying to steal a woman's purse. He went to diffuse the situation, and got stabbed in the neck, I had the wrestle the knife from him and I had to just grab the blade, out off his hand and take him down. I didn't even realize how good a cut he got on me until after he was in cuffs."Jim explained.

Alexis grinned. "You are so brave." This guy could take a knife to the hand and not even notice, the cave-woman part of Alexis's brain was surging with interests. Now if only this guy was as smart as he was physical. _Don't get too worked up Alexis._

"There's our guy" Jim smiled as he pointed to a large man loitering outside the enterance of the club. Alexis instantly recognized him, the scruffy beard, the curly hair, her fathers old brown coat. It was detective Slaughter, a man her father best described as 'the psychotic lovechild of frank miller and Clint Eastwood.' Jim dragged Alexis towards the man. "Hey detective. How are you doing?"

Suprisingly Slaughter smiled. "I'm doing great kid, ready to catch some drug dealers?"

Jim nodded. "I was born ready sir. I'm ready to do everything you taught me.". Alexis was already nervous, Jim not only knew Slaughter, he actually considers him a mentor.

Slaughter then turned his attention towards Alexis. Her father, being thoroughly disgusted with this man, had warned Alexis that he was a piggish womanizer who objectified every female he encountered. Alexis tried to make herself seem as serious as possible, but in her club ready getup and copious makeup the best she could do was curl her nose a little. "She's a lot prettier than your last partner, kid" Slaughter said to Jim.

"Yeah she is." Jim replied. _Oh great now he's objectifying me too. _Alexis mused.

Slaughter smiled. He looked Jim square in the eye "here's the deal, this place is pretty clean. But it's Rock night. They've got a cover band in there called Quarterback, and the bands fanbase, as limited as they may be, have a reputation for getting stoned. Your job tonight is to spend a few hours and enjoy the place if you see anyone do anything suspicious, track them, if you've got probably cause, text me." He then turned his attention to Alexis. "and your job red, is too look pretty and make sure nobody suspects Jim of anything. If anyone directly offers you drugs, you are authorized to make a citizen's arrest." He turned back to Jim. "And if you do arrest someone, try not to dislocate anything major. " Alexis took a deep breath. At first she had signed up to investigate a club and hang out with someone as an adventure, now she was under orders to play arm candy for the next generation of cowboy cops.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: thank you all for your patience and support. The past couple of weeks have been a mentally and physically taxing time for me as I have a five day a week job working outdoors this summer, and my weekends have been busy trying to cram in a social life as well as personal time, as such my time spent writing isn't what I want it to be. Anyway, all rights to ABC studios, I don't own anything. btw I realized now that a rock and roll themed chapter might be a bad idea because I don't want to get in trouble for using song lyrics, so just look up whatever songs I talk about. Also I apologize if you see Latino stereotyping here. I'm writing for entertainment and while I try to be appropriate I do not claim to be politically correct.

Chapter 5.

Alexis was nervous. She could hear the music through the breezeway as they prepared to enter the club. A young woman in a black blouse appeared before them "Check your coats?" she asked. Alexis and Jim quickly took off their jackets and gave them to the woman. After Jim shrugged off his jacket, Alexis noticed the sheer size and thickness of his arms, and the lines of black ink swirling around them. He wasn't kidding when he said he worked out. Again this man activated the cave-girl part of Alexis's mind. However she forced herself to remember just how sketchy his friendship with Slaughter was, and that she was on a mission from Beckett. She gave herself a mental cold shower and proceeded with him past the coat check and into the actual club.

As Alexis and Jim walked into the nightclub, Alexis's senses were assaulted. The smell of too much cheap bodyspray, cologne and perfume permeated the room. The sound of blaring guitars and basses, pounding drums, as well as the singing of a man trying his hardest to sound likes Ozzy Osbourne, made the floor shake. Finally there was the sight of the patrons themselves, a mob of high school aged people trying to look like their favorite rock stars and video vixens, almost everyone was wearing black, often times leather, with a wide array of spikes, chains and various hairstyles ranging from mullets to Mohawks in a variety of garish colors and girls with bad bleach jobs and their hair pumped and volumized to extreme levels. Alexis was nervous, this was nothing like any other gathering she had gone to in the past. "How are we going to about this?" Alexis asked Jim, who was already nodding rhythmically to the music.

Jim grinned and wrapped his arm around Alexis. "if anyone's selling anything they'll set up a base camp, probably in a booth relatively out of the way, but with within a safe distance to an exit so they can get out quick." He then pointed to a booth in a corner, where a group of latino people were wearing various band Tee's and blue jeans. "Those are all band Tee's you can get at any store in the mall, not concert or internet order. Also not to stereotype but there aren't that many latins who actually are into rock music. They're our best lead."

Alexis agreed. "So what's our move?" She asked.

"We keep our eye on them, and wait to see them start making deals." Jim said. "right now let's have a little fun. Want to dance?"

"How?" Alexis inquired. Alexis had learned the basics of ballroom dancing thanks to cotillion, something her grandmother had insisted upon since her father had put the family firmly in New York's upper class. She took ballet when she was a little girl, and kept herself fit enough to perform most of the basic bits. However she had no earthly idea how she was supposed to dance to rock music.

"you just do." Jim answered. "Just move your hips to the music and wave your hair around. It's pretty basic."

Alexis took a moment to match herself up with the beat, then she proceeded to sway to the beat, trying to throw herself into it but at the same time not taking up too much space or stand out too much. After about a songs worth of finding her groove Alexis managed to get herself going, swaying and shimmying to the music as good as any of the girls who did this regularly. She flirtatiously played with her hair and made eye contact with Jim, who was doing the typical club dance move of simply throwing his fist in the air with the beat. Just as Alexis was finally comfortable with her moves, the song stopped. There was a small uproar of claps and hollering before the singer stepped back from the microphone and picked up a guitar. One of the guitarists, a young woman with streaks of orange in her brunette hair walked up to the microphone. "I'd like to play a newer song for you all. It's a slow song. So everybody pick a partner and enjoy. It's called 'Beautiful with you.'" The musician smiled at the crowd.

In no time the dance floor went from a mass of humanity to a sea of couples. Alexis found Jim's sizable forearms wrapped around her hips. She reciprocated by placing her own arms around his neck, which would have been impossible were she not wearing heels. _Tall guys are awkward. _She silently mused. They swayed from one foot to the other, listening to the music and look into each other's eyes. Alexis noticed that Jim had clear bright emerald eyes that seemed filled with electricity and energy.

The music was a woman confessing how well it felt to open up to a man and let him in emotionally, and how the man made her feel beautiful and special. Alexis realized that maybe rock and roll was more than just being loud, this song was more emotional than most of the pop that Alexis had heard, and while it wasn't as saccharine as Taylor Swift it had a similar connection. Alexis wondered if she'd ever find a guy who made her feel like that, Ashley as good as he was didn't towards the end of their relationship. Then she felt Jim's arms tighten ever so slightly and she felt better, there was at least one boy who thought she was beautiful, even if he wasn't subtle enough to hide it, and maybe just maybe she didn't want him to.

After that song ended the band switched to another female led song, Joan Jett's classic, I love Rock and Roll. Even Alexis was familiar with this one. She threw herself with the beat and following the lead of some of the dolled up girls around her, threw her hands through her long red hair. She kept dancing for about an hour or two, slowing getting more comfortable with the music, she noticed that a small crowd of boys (and even a girl or two) seemed more and more intent on watching her, but every time another boy tried to get close, she's just shimmy closer to Jim, who by virtue of being big scary and tattooed, would scare them off without much effort. just listened to the music, each song different from the last but kept together with passion and powerful drums bass and guitar. Alexis smiled, this was too much fun.

Eventually after a particularly intense rendition of a song called 'All American Nightmare', Alexis decided she was thirsty. She and Jim walked to ther back of the club, where a bar was set up. There was a wide array of overpriced virgin drinks, which as far as Alexis could tell were combinations of soda water, fruit juices and colas. She glanced over the menu and then ordered an Apple sunrise, which was carbonated apple juice with sparkling grape juiced mixed in. she sipped the drink down while Jim had a diet coke. "I'm having a great time" she said to her handsome escort.

"So am I. maybe I was wrong about the crowd here, nobody has done anything suspicious." Jim replied. "you know Alexis, you seem really cool and I was…" Just then he was interrupted by one of the things Alexis hated most in the world; the boyfriend thief.

An extremely tan and obviously bleached blonde girl sat down next to gym. She was clad in a leather miniskirt and matching top that showed off copious amounts of perfectly round cleavage, which Alexis highly suspected was bought recently, most likely as a birthday or graduation gift. She was coated in bright blue eye shadows, and her makeup seemed coated in glitter. The girl immediately slithered up to Jim, her extraordinarily high stilettos clanking on the floor. "Hey Handsome." She cooed.

Jim looked at the girl. "Hey." He replied. Alexis rolled her eyes. Naturally Jim, the hunk of wannabe badass man meat he was would be easily swayed by the promise of silicone shaped flesh. "What's your name babe?" Jim asked.

With an annoying giggle Alexis had comecame to loath whenever she heard, the girl replied, "Kelly." She fluttered her eyelashes at Jim, as Alexis seriously considered barfing.

"Please to meat Kelly." Jim grinned. "You're a very beautiful girl. "

"Thanks" Kelly replied, toying with her hair.

"Now why don't you go be beautiful towards a guy who isn't already talking to an even prettier girl." Jim replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Both Alexis and Kelly reeled in shock. Jim had been downright rude with that statement, but at the same time it was quite obvious to Alexis, Jim was into her. As Kelly huffed and stormed off as fast as her heels could carry her, Jim turned to Alexis, "sorry about that. Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go someplace quieter sometime and just hang out."

Alexis blushed. "I'd like that."

"Cool" Jim replied. Alexis just looked into his electric eyes before she noticed his brow furrow and his eyes sharpen. "those Mexicans are up to something." Jim explained. Alexis followed his eyeline before one of the Mexican boys and a scrawny white boy coated in vampiric makeup walked into the men's room together. "Alexis, call Slaughter and point him to the table those guys came from. I'm going to make the sting." He said with authority before following the boys.

Alexis immediately dialed the number. "Detective Slaughter. It's Alexis."

"What's up Red?" Slaughter answered.

"Jim thinks a deal is going down. He just followed to boys into the restroom. One of the boys has several associates sitting at a back table. He told me for you to bust them while he makes the sting."

Alexis watched as Jim waited outside the boys' room for a few moments, waiting for the opportune moment to walk in. Then he opened the door and disappeared inside. Alexis heard him yell "Freeze. Before the white boy ran out of the bathroom and bolted for the exit. Alexis followed him until she saw him run right into the waiting arms of Detective Slaughter, who immediately grabbed the boy and in what seemed to be a single display of motion slap some plastic zip-cuffs on him. Slaughter immediately sauntered towards the table where the other Latinos just stood down in resignation. "you can either come quietly or I can make you be quiet." Slaughter growled. Almost in unison they extended their wrists and Slaughter started slapping the zip-cuffs on them one at a time. Slaughter yelled towards the bartender. "Call the cops. I want a paddy wagon down here. NOW!"

Alexis's attention was brought to the bathroom door when Jim came out with the other boy battered and torn up his arm trapped in a hammerlock. "Sorry it took me so long boss, this one's a slaughter." He said to Slaughter. Jim tossed the boy to the large detective and then pulled a baggy out of his pocket. "Mary Jane." He searched his pocket again. "And a switchblade." He said matter-of-factly as he threw the knife onto the table.

Slaughter smiled "Good work kid. Why don't you take Red home and I'll process these punks."

"Yes Sir." Jim replied.

Alexis slammed down what was left of her drink and walked over to Jim. _This was quite eventful. _Alexis thought. Jim smiled at her as they strode out. Alexis liked the excitement, but she had had her fill, she just wanted to get where she and jim, were safe.

They gathered their coats and walked back to the subway. Jim tried to seem nonchalant about the fact he just got out of a knife fight. They talked on the subway home about the music in the club, Jim going into long speeches on the history of each band and each song that Alexis could remember. When they got to Alexis's building they stood on the stoop before entering. Jim looked Alexis in the eye. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much. I thought we'd be out longer." Jim said.

"It's okay." Alexis replied. "I had fun. Besides it's not like this was a date or anything."

Jim cocked his head. "Would you like to go on one? a date I mean?" he asked, sounding nervous for the first time.

Alexis smiled at him. "I'd like that. You seem really cool."

"So do you Alexis." Jim said. He pulled out a card from the inside pocket of his jacket. "This has my contact info on it. text me whenever."

Alexis laughed. "You have business cards for girls you give your number to?"

"No. it's pretty much for anybody who I want to give my info to." Jim answered. "I'll catch you later." Jim said, before wandering off. "I hope to hear from you soon."

After Jim left, Alexis quickly bounded into the building, past the doorman, into the elevator and into her apartment. There she saw her father spread out on one of the couches, three empty cans of 4-LOKO on the coffee table. "Hey sweetie" Rick said, seemingly unaffected by the extreme caffeine and alcohol tearing through his system. "How was your night?"

"It was interesting." Alexis said with a grin. "Jim is so cool, he's knows all about music. And he's tough and brave, and ohmygod he's so interested in me." She said, getting more excited with each passing word.

"Did you catch any crooks?" Rick asked.

"We busted a whole gang of weed peddlers. It was really exciting. and Jim asked me out!"

Rick laid down. "That's nice. Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to call him." Alexis answered. "I'll talk to you more in the morning, okay dad?"

"Not a problem. Goodnight sweetie." Rick said, before peacefully passing out on the couch, the paternal worry that had sustained him vanishing from his system and leading to a full on crash. Just before he actually fell asleep he realized. _Maybe Beckett was right!_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry guys, I mean to update roughly bi-weekly, but I've been occupied with my work and other hobbies to really focus on this. BTW I'm trying to up the humor and I am a firm believer that taking things to the next level is the essence of comedy, so prepare for a little more crazy. If you don't like it I'll try to return to more sensible characterization. Your comments keep me going. I apologize if this seems rushed, I just wanted to get something out for you.

I promise more updates if you are patient. I do not own anything, all rights go to ABC studios and the Walt Disney corporation.

Rick Castle woke up on the couch from some not so restful sleep, cans of various drinks surrounding his frame. He had a killer hangover that would seriously injure someone who didn't have his ability to process alcohol and caffeine. Castle looked at his watch. 1:30 in the afternoon. That was quite a nap. As Castle took his bearings he noticed his mother walk into his view. "Oh your awake sweetheart." She said.

"Yes mother. How is everything? Did anything happen while I was out?" Castle asked, rubbing his forehead to assuage his headache.

His mother just smiled. "Alexis slept soundly and now she's on the phone with her friend Buttons, apparently she's discussing which boy she's met recently she wants to see again."

Castle immediately went for his Smartphone. "Mother I'm about to show you a secret that I suspect you to keep till your grave." He said in his most serious tone. "About a week after Alexis got that freakishly handsome violin instructor I called in a favor with Agent Gray, he helped me tap Alexis's phone so any time I felt I needed to I could listen in on her conversations. I've only used this very occasionally and right now is the first time since that guy left that I've felt the need to do so." He then scrolled through his list of apps and clicked a green button marked _Foreign currency exchange_. Martha was used to her son being a little weird but this was just too much. Martha's jaw dropped as she watched Rick put the speaker up to his ear and give a completely devilish grin his eyes lighting up like a madman from one of his own stories.

Castle listened closely to his daughter talk to her friend. He heard Buttons giggle "So this Jim dude is cute?"

Alexis responded "He's not cute. He's gorgeous. And tall. I think I like tall." Castle rolled his eyes. Alexis never seemed interested in bigger guys before, but apparently there was more of a cavewoman in his daughter than he thought.

"How tall?" Buttons asked.

"I was wearing some of my highest heels and still only came up to his chest."

"aww." Button's cooed.

"And he's totally into me. This girl, total bimbo by the way, fake hair fake everything came over and tried to sweet talk him, and he just said "you're very beautiful. Now go be beautiful to some guy who's not already talking to a prettier girl.""

"that's kind of rude." Buttons answered. Rick silently agreed with Buttons, that was actually kind of mean to say.

"Yeah. But sweet. " Alexis retorted. "No man has ever stood up for me like that except Dad."

Hearing that Caste's eyes immediately widened to the point you could park a truck on his corneas. Beckett had warned him once that girls who had good relationships with their fathers tended to date men like their dads. Hearing her compare Jim to himself meant that she already had given seeing him again some truly serious thought.

Alexis started speaking again. "Anyway, he gave me his contact info on a business card. He told me to call or text him."

Button's squealed. "Oh God. Alexis he's giving you the first move."

"I know. But at the same time I'm not sure if it'll work. I mean he's a totally different world than I am. He's about the gym, studying to be a cop and fighting, all while listening to intense music." Said Alexis hesitation in her voice.

"Those sounds like things you might like to try." Buttons chipperly replied. Castle silently cursed the girl.

Alexis sighed. "Yeah but also I met this other boy the other day. Jose. He's cute and we've got a lot in common, and we spent most of yesterday just talking on facebook. I'd like to see if he has potential."

Castle and Alexis could practically see Buttons roll her eyes over the phone. "You Know Alexis, you don't have always go straight into a completely monogamous relationship. go out with them both and keep the one you like. For a genius, you're a little dense."

Alexis laughed. "yeah I guess your right. But who should I go out with first?"

"well boys say you should wait three days before you call someone. So I'd go with the other guy, what did you say his name was; Joey?"

"Jose." Alexis answered Yeah I'll give him a call later tonight. Thanks Buttons."

"Not a problem." Replied Buttons, and then the call ended and the two hung up.

Rick Castle put away his phone. His mother stared at him agog. "I cannot believe you tapped your own daughter's phone. And here I thought you were a good reasonable parent."

"This was a just in case precaution when she started getting serious about boys. It's legal and something that I could do to make sure she wasn't keeping secrets from me." Rick answered honestly.

Alexis came down the stairs that moment. "Hey daddy, hey Gran." She said chipperly.

"Hey sweetheart." Castle answered. "How was last night?"

Alexis smiled as she started rummaging though the kitchen looking for cereal. "It was great. Jim is so cool, and it was really exciting. I think I'll go out with him again on a real date soon."

"What about Jose?" Castle asked. He had a thousand dollars and a date with Beckett riding on Alexis going out with that boy.

Alexis nodded her head. "I'll call him tomorrow, see if he wants to meet up."

Castle was about to give a witty retort when suddenly his phone rang. "Castle." He said to his phone.

Beckett was on the other line. "Castle do you remember the vampire coven we dealt with a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah. Why?" Castle asked.

"murder in their clubhouse. Get to it." Beckett said slightly panicked.

"I'll be there." Castle replied. As much as he wanted to steer his daughter to the right direction; Jose, his horse in the race, Castle couldn't pass up the chance to investigate another vampire murder. "Have a good day ladies." And just like that Castle ran out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thank you So much your all your patience and continued support. Lately I've been extremely busy with real life obligations and issues and when I saw that I hadn't updated I told myself "this simply will not do". Also I apologize for not really researching a line last chapter concerning Castle's OOC wire tapping, I just thought it was a good way to immediately get Castle's reaction to Alexis's conversation with Buttons, I'm not particularly proud of that chapter and hope I didn't turn you guys off with what was in retrospect a stupid move. Anyway all rights to ABC Studios, I don't own any of the show or characters. Also lets just assume that since Alexis claimed she only had one class (theoretical physics if I recall) she actually does have a lot of spare time away from school.

Chapter 7.

Castle loved some of the weirder cases that Beckett and he were able to investigate, if only because he really enjoyed seeing the stranger side of his city. The vampire case was a particular favorite, it dealt with an underground subculture that Castle wanted to visit again, family intrigue, and even comic books, how could you not love that? However this visit to the club was very different than the last one, last time they walked in during the night when the vampires were actively at play. Now it was daylight and since this was the crime scene itself, the vampires were nowhere to be found. The only evidence of them was the gothic décor that looked ridiculous when the real lights were on and the blood pouring out of missing chunk of neck of a pale blonde man wearing black leather pants and a red button down shirt. "Looks like someone too their blood play too far." Castle remarked to Beckett who had already taken charge of the situation and gotten the team together, Ryan was nowhere to be seen, but Lanie, Espo, and a squad of uniforms were all investigating the body and the surrounding area.

Beckett nodded and looked to Lanie, "Can you give us a rundown of what you've found so far?"

The forensics analyzier rolled her eyes, "Judging from the blood spilled and the environmental conditions I'd say between Six and Seven this morning. From theinjury I'd say that chunk of throat was ripped off by someone's teeth, but the bruising along the hairline also suggests that he was bludgeoned with something heavy."

"so he was beaten over the head and had his throat opened up, sounds like the killer was an outright psycho." she turned to a Uniform. "go check the security footage of that time." Beckett ordered.

"What's his name?" Detective Esposito asked as he peered over the corpse.

Lanie whipped out the victim's wallet. "According to this, his name is Blake Buchanan, he was twenty four years old and he worked at the Public Library."

Beckett sighed. "Until that security footage shows up we've got nothing. She looked at Esposito, get me the contact information for the club, I want to know why anyone was here after hours."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the latino detective, and he was off to the office at the back of the club.

Beckett smiled at Castle. "So how was Alexis's date last night?"

Castle grinned and chuckled under his teeth. "She didn't count it as a date. But I will concede that she'd actually like to give young Walker another chance at an actual date. But she's going to talk to Jose today first so maybe by day's end she'll be off the market. Anyway there's a literacy fundraiser ball coming up and I think you need a new dress for it."

"You haven't won the bet yet Castle. I saw we change the rules. Alexis gets to go on a real date with both boys, and until she chooses one exclusively we just have to hang tight and wait."

Castle nodded. "Agreed. However with that said I think that if we're going to make this a more long term bet we're going to need to raise the stakes."

"How so?" Beckett asked. Truth be told she was serious beginning to wonder if she was a good person gambling on the love life of a teenage girl. However she was not going to give Castle the satisfaction of her backing down and forfeiting. Also she hated to admit it to herself, it was fun to watch castle squirm.

"If she ends up exclusive with Walker, I'll give you two thousand dollars. When Alexis chooses Jose, you not only have to make a public appearance with me. You also have to spend the weekend with me in the Hamptons."

"Do I get my own room?"

"Of course. What kind of man do you think I am?" Castle said, obviously a little taken aback.

"The kind who makes crass bets on his own daughter's love life." Becket reminded the writer.

Castle lowered his head . "You've got a point." Then his phone received a beep. Castle scurried to his pocket and opened it. "it's a text from Alexis." He remarked. He read it when a devilish smile. "She just asked if it was okay if she and Jose went to Latin dance festival in the village tomorrow afternoon."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Salsa dancing is romantic and all but trusts me. To a sheltered eighteen year old girl it cannot compete with; muscles, motorcycles, tattoos and of course, Sex drugs and Rock and Roll."

"Alexis is a good kid. There's no way that she's going to be swayed by that bad boy posturing."

Beckett laughed. "Castle, a classy well mannered less than physical boy broke her heart last month. She's going to be looking for someone different. I'm a woman I know how we think."

Castle just looked back at his phone. "I'm her father. I know how SHE thinks." He then typed on his phone. And she's going dancing tomorrow with Jose."

"Okay let's call in the coven's leaders and get started." Beckett said.

Lanie, who'd been quietly doing her job investigating the body, rolled her eyes. "You two know that you're acting incredibly stupid right?"

"It's just a little honest fun. Besides were trying to help Alexis out." Castle replied.

Lanie sighed. "Okay, but the minute I suspect this will result in that poor girl getting hurt, I'm going to tell her exactly what you two have been up too."

Before Castle or Beckett could respond, Detective Esposito came back from the club office with a stern face, the one Castle had immediately identified as his game face, when things were going right. "Caught the murder on tape, it was someone dressed in full vampire costume, with any luck the club regulars will be able to identify the perp easily. We should get this one done pretty quick."

"Okay lets do it."Beckett replied. "Everybody get back to the precinct. I'm going to go freshen up before the drive. Meet you all there." as everyone else dispersed Beckett grinned at Lanie. "sure you don't want in on this bet?"

Lanie just rolled her eyes. "Girl, you are crazy. Besides I've met Jose, there's no way any rational girl can resist him. if I was you I'd pull out now before you end up Castle's arm candy."

"By the time Jim Walker's done with a girl, she's not rational anymore. I've got this in the bag." Beckett retorted.

"Jose is going to literally sweep Alexis off her feet tomorrow at the festival. Kate, your beat. "  
>Lanie claimed, exasperated.<p>

"Just watch. Do you really think I'd have put my horse in this race if I didn't know he'd win?" Beckett said with an evil grin befitting Richard Castle himself.

Lanie shook her head. "This is not going to end well for any of you."

"Just watch Lanie. Just watch." Beckett said with a laugh. Beckett pulled out her cell phone. This little thing is just about to make itself very useful. Now excuse me, I have some calls to make." And Beckett walked off into street.

Lanie looked the corpse in the eye and sighed. "Stuff like this is how people end up like you, isn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I don't own any writes to Castle or it's associated characters, all rights got ABC studios and Disney. Also, in case it isn't obvious enough by now, I've never been to New York so forgive me for not really understanding it. also my latest in my series of excuses, I've been on vacation and haven't been able to write, and after that I went straight to school, where I've been so busy reading that the last thing on my mind is writing my own stories.

Alexis was amazed at the Latin dance festival. Normally Greenwich village was not a place typically associated with the Latino community, however today it was filled with the sounds of Spanish music, the sights of salsa dancers in the streets and the smell of peppers permeating the air. There was a large open area with wood paneling under it that acted as a dance floor and a small stage where bands alternated doing classic salsa numbers and modern pop songs with traditional Mexican and Caribbean instrumentation.

Alexis was wearing a red flamenco dress she had previously worn to one of her father's book signings. Her grandmother had taught her that a woman of means is never seen in the same dress twice, however this event was a sudden invitation and besides, she'd already hurt Dad's bank account enough this week with her gathering her clothing for the night at Neon Jungle. Jose was wearing a matching red dress shirt, black dress pants, and the shiniest black shoes Alexis had ever seen a male wear. There was an official dance contest, but numbers for that were mixed in with long stretches of "open dance" where anybody could dance. Alexis was only marginally familiar with salsa and tango, but Jose who had a deep passion for dancing and managed to quickly guide her through most of the more basic moves. Compared to the other white girls at the festival, she was downright graceful. She was having an absolute ball, but as fun as it was what she was really enjoying was having a real date with a boy. They would dance for a few songs, Jose quickly walking her through one move or another, and when they got winded they'd go to the sidelines and just talk. They'd trade questions, Alexis asking about his art and family, while Jose would ask about her father and her studies. It was great trading stories with someone but it felt forced. This boy had come out of nowhere to asking her out on a date. They might have shared similar interests but really she wondered how the hell she ended up on this boy's arm.

"Jose can I ask you a question?" Alexis asked politely while they were catching their breath on the outskirts.

"Sure." Jose answered.

"Why did you ask me out?, I mean we hardly know each other."

Jose did something Alexis had no idea he would do. "I wanted to see who my uncle was talking my ear off about."

"Excuse me?" Alexi s asked quizzically.

" Uncle Javier invited me down to the precinct, your father wouldn't shut up about you, and Uncle Javi was always agreeing with him. it was pretty clear that they wanted me to meet you. So when you showed, up I took the hint and decided to see you were."

Alexis was puzzled "So they were hinting pretty hard that they wanted us to get to know each other?"

"Yeah. I'm glad they did though. I'm having a great time." Jose replied. As Jose was saying that Alexis saw a familiar figure. He was wearing a button down white shirt and gray pants and even a black tie, but Alexis would recognize his high cheekbones and crew cut blonde hair anywhere. Jim was at the festival. Instinctively Alexis waved her arm at the young man, who noticing Ivory flesh against the sea of olive skinned latinos walked through the crowd towards her. This development wasn't exactly what Alexis had planned. Really she just wanted to alert him to her presence, not actually bring him over. But there he was in the flesh.

"Hey Red" he said. Alexis noticed he had a badge on; he was obviously in full explorer scout uniform. He was taking a break from whatever duties he was supposed to be performing just to see her.

"Hey." Alexis replied. "How are you doing?"

"Good. The post is just here to learn about crowd control. It's basically a field trip. How about you?"

Jose immediately coughed loudly. "_A-hem_" he demanded. Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm here with my friend Jose. Jose this is Jim, he worked with me on a sting for the NYPD." Alexis explained. It was clear that the two young men were already sizing each other up. Jose seemed a little tense, while a vaguely threatening grin formed on the sides of Jim's mouth. Jose stuck out his hand to Jim. "Please to meet you." Jim grabbed Jose's hand firmly, in fact Jose winced a little at Jim's grip.

Jim looked at Alexis and then at Jose. "May I borrow her for a dance?" he asked politely and earnestly. This move surprised both the young Esposito and Miss Castle. Jose shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands as if he didn't know his own opinion on letting the dude borrow his date. Taking that as a yes Jim gently presented his left hand to Alexis and lead her back into the crowd.

"You can salsa dance?" Alexis asked Jim. Alexis had just learned the basic steps earlier today and was surprised at how well Jim was leading her through them. Jose was clearly more polished and closer to the beat, but Jim was not embarrassing himself.

As he swept her under his arms for a quick cuddle followed by some outside turns Jim explained "Cultural awareness project at school. We had to pick a foreign culture and examine and present on an aspect of it. My partner and I chose Cuba and learned to Salsa."

"Oh okay." Alexis responded.

"So Red, I was wondering would you like to go to dinner sometime?" he asked out of the blue.

Alexis was taken aback. So much that she lost the rhythm and stopping dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Well I was waiting for you to call me. But I decided I'd rather just ask you when I got to see you again." Jim said matter of factly.

"I'm kind of on a date right now." Alexis answered saying the first thing that came into her head. She had a feeling that wouldn't stop him, but maybe it would buy her some time.

"And after your done maybe you'd like to date me instead. How about next Friday Night? I know someone who can get us in Q3." Jim said, not at all shocked or afraid of the competition.

With pink blush filling up her ivory cheeks Alexis just laughed. She'd never been pursued so confidently before. How could she say no? "Around nine good for you?" She asked.

Jim's grin was amazing. "Perfect. Have a good time with Jose. He seems like a nice guy." And then he disappeared into the crowd. Well disappeared wasn't exactly the best way to describe a very large blonde man mingling through a crowd of Latinos, but it was obvious this conversation was over.

Alexis smiled. This was too weird but kind of fun. She had never seen that kind of crazy confidence in a boy before, it was intriguing. She went back to Jose a little bit shaken and with her head racing. "What happened between the two of you?" Jose asked.

Alexis laughed. "nothing." _He just asked me out and I said yes. _"Come on let's get some snacks I'm starving."

The rest of the Day Alexis ran through the motions of a date. They danced and talked, but it was clear to her that she just wasn't interested anymore. Jose was perfect, that was obvious. He was nice and friendly and sweet and cute, but he was boring, safe, and predicatable. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted something exciting and dangerous and edgy. This wasn't like her at all. So when she got home she decided to ask the one person she could always confide in. after she changed she went to the parlor, where she saw her grandmother reading a book with a cup of wine in her hand. "Gram?" Alexis asked.

Without hesitation Martha Rogers looked at her granddaughter. "What is it sweetheart?"

Alexis sighed. _This is going to be interesting. _"I think I'm in love again."

Martha smiled. "Come here darling." Alexis went over to her loving grandmother. "Tell me all about him."

**To Be Continued. **


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I don't own anything. If I did own the rights to Castle, ABC would be upset with me for taking this long to update. Also I'm going to try to wrap this up as soon as possible because it was just a set up for a sequel that I've been drafting. Keep with me.

Castle walked into his apartment with a spring in his step and a Cheshire grin. He passed his mother sitting at the kitchen counter with a long glass of white wine in one hand and a script in another. "How are you Mother?" Castle asked Martha.

"I'm doing quite well Richard." Martha said smugly. "do You remember that little bet you had with Beckett?" she asked.

"Yes mother. I'm quite familiar with my own life. What makes you ask?"

Martha sighed and put down her script, making direct eye contact with her son. "It's not my place to interfere, but since that apparently no longer matters in this family" She paused to let her son work up a good scowl. "I thought you should know that your losing. Jim came to her at the latin festival the other day. Alexis is seeing him tonight, and from the sound of it, I think he's in her head. She hasn't told me about a boy who struck her fancy like that since Ashley."

Castle rolled his eyes went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of chianti. "Why would a rough and tumble guy like Jim be her type. Alexis is smart, and sweet, and obeys the rules. Why would she want anything to do with a guy like him."

A coy smile curled at Martha's lips. "Because dear several reasons. One, he's an alpha male who can obviously have his pick of any girl, so Alexis is impressed that he chose her. He's tall and handsome and well built, so it may be simple biology. But also I think the biggest reason, he's not like Ashley. He's brash, he's tough, and He's driven towards a career that takes toughness and grit. An adult's career. Son, your girl is growing up, and she wants a young man, not a boy."

Castle rolled his eyes and took a massive sip of his wine. "I have a hard time imagining an adult man going to rock concerts, getting into fights, and stealing girls on dates."

"Boba fett in the bathroom, following a girl around like a giddy schoolboy, getting caught up in the glamour of a gangbuster. Alexis has grown up seeing a peculiar idea of what grown men do."

Castle rolled his eyes. "You're yanking my chain." He told his mother.

"Go upstairs and check. Leave your nose open. You'll realize immediately that she's taken with the boy."

Castle did just that. And quickly he realized his mother was right. The smell of Alexis's favorite perfume was one that Castle knew well. It was a little known scent from an expensive boutique favored by his mother. It was called sweet dreams, a perfectly engineered blend of floral scents with a heart of dark chocolate and sweet vanilla. It was very sweet and more than a little bit sensual, something that occasionally annoyed Castle. Thankfully she only wore it on special occasions, and when she especially wanted to gain control of a young man's mind. Castle walked into his daughter already in a little black dress and messing with her make up, wearing blue eye shadow that matched her eyes and glossy pink lip stick. "Hey dad. What's up?"

"Not much. So I hear you have a date with Jim Walker."

Alexis nodded. "Yep."

"What do you see in him? you've barely talked. You spent a night dancing and then he beat someone up in front of you."

Alexis shrugged. "I guess I just felt safe around him. and he seemed interested in me, and sweet. Also not to gross you out, he's kind of handsome."

"Not a problem. Where are you going?"

"Q3" Alexis answered.

Suddenly it clicked in Richard Castle's mind. _Beckett must've gotten them the reservation, she's been coaching him the whole way through._

The door bell rang. Alexis shot up from her make-up mirror. "Dad could you go entertain him for a few minutes while I get my shoes on."

_If she wears those spike stilettos her mom got her I'm going to have to kill the boy_. Castle mused. "Sure thing sweetie."

Castle went down the stairs, but to his surprise Jim was already talking to Martha. Jim was wearing a well tapered black suit with a crisp white shirt and a thin black tie. Castle slowed down his descent to listen as Martha interrogated the young man.

"When will you get back?"

"Around eleven assuming the subway is on time and the dinner doesn't run late."

"will you be going anywhere besides the restaurant?"

"No ma'am."

"what are your prospects after graduation."

"I plan on going straight into the police academy and hopefully work my way up to homicide detective."

"What cologne are you wearing?"

"Tim McGraw something."

Castle was surprised, but Jim seemed completely calm while being grilled by his date's grandmother, too calm. Castle did not like a boy who wasn't properly scared of him.

Castle strolled up to the two. "Alexis will be down in a minute."

Almost as if the universe was bent on proving him wrong castle heard a quick snapping clunk. He looked behind him and saw, sure enough, Alexis wearing the black spike strappy stilettos her mother had bought her. Castle turned from his daughter to her date, then back to his daughter and back to her date. His daughter was smiling, the date was smiling. She was glowing, and the date was all but drooling.

Jim walked over. Smiled at Alexis "You look amazing."

"Thanks. You too." Alexis turned to her father. "We'll be back later." And then the two sashayed out the door.

"Have a good time." Castle remarked, using all his acting skills to keep cool.

Martha sighed. "Beckett was right. She wanted something different and this boy fit the bill."

Castle just ignored her and went for his phone. He pressed the speed dial.

The phone rang twice before Castle heard the familiar answer "Beckett."

"Hey detective. Want to go to dinner?"

"Um. We aren't dating. But sure, where?"

"Q3?" Castle said.

"How the hell will we get in?" Beckett asked over the phone.

"Oh we'll get in." Castle answered.

Martha just rolled her eyes. _What is going through that man's head right now?_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Still don't own castle. Thank you for all the fans for this story. I wish that it was better, but college and working on writing that I can get paid for got in the way. Here you go.

Richard Castle carefully followed his daughter and her date. Because they took a cab he was able to get some distance between her and his offspring just by going to the parking garage. Quickly he used his car's voice commands to get the favor he needed to properly spy on his daughter. "Call Madison."

"Hey Rick. What you doing?" came the perky voice of Beckett's restaurateur friend. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have reservations for a Walker party? My daughter is on a date."

"Hold on…Yep. Cute couple. The redhead you're daughter? She's really pretty."

"She's my best work; the hair was my co-writer's contribution." Castle joked. "Anyway I need a table where I can see her. And I'll have company."

"You're in luck. I'll hold the table on the other side of the room. You'll have a clear shot to look at them."

"Thanks." Grinned Castle. "I'll be there in fifteen."

...

Alexis and Jim were sitting calmly.

"How did you get in?" Alexis asked her date, looking at his handsome green eyes. This was her first sit down date with a boy in months, and considering her last date was all but set up by her father, the first time she'd picked the boy. Best of all it was nice and quiet, so they could actually talk.

Jim grinned "I've traded up some serious favors from an exec at NBC. I started with a page, then got a show-runner, then got a favor from the head of the network. Though now I'm babysitting a managerie next weekend for a crazy sketch comedy star. I was really lucky."

"So you're not going to believe it. But remember that dance festival I went to the other day, the one where I you asked me out?"

Jim Nodded. "What about it. Hope me asking you out didn't ruin your date?"

"Actually it turns out that my father and his uncle primed him like a lawnmower. They basically tricked him into asking me out."

"Huh that's weird." Jim mused. "I got the feeling from your father that he hates boys hanging out with you in general."

"My last real boyfriend he met with a gun." Alexis said with a slight giggle. "I mean it was an old school flintlock pistol and he wasn't planning on it. But I'm pretty sure he's been reconsidering gun ownership ever since it made the boy humble."

"That's pretty funny. My father subcontracts scaring dates to my older sister and me."

Alexis took a big bite of her tilapia dinner. "Really how does your sister scare off the unworthy?"

My big sister Amber works at a…" he paused as he searched for words. "Okay, promise not to be too weirded out." Alexis nodded, more than a little intrigued. "She's a dominatrix."

"Mistress Irina's house of pain?" Alexis asked. Remembering a case a while back that her father worked on.

"Yeah." Jim's head then went sharp. "How did you even know that?"

"My dad worked a case there." Alexis answered nonchalantly.

"Well anyway my little sister went out on her first date. Amber and I decided to scare the boy. So I started showing him my karate and wrestling trophies. He was a little startled but then Amber came by holding a spiked paddle. She looked him in the eye and says 'I torture men for a living. He breaks them for recreation. What do you think we'll do when if we're motivated?' The boy immediately froze in fear. And then my sister came down, dressed to the nines. The boy looks at her and says "How about a trip to see UP at the movie theatre.""

Alexis repressed a chuckle. "That's so funny."

"I don't know. A guy who makes up murder mysteries still sounds more intimidating. If he kills anyone he'll get creative."

The two's food came and they looked each other in the eyes. "So what inspired you to ask me out. Did I really make that good of a first impression?"

"I'm a sucker for pale blue eyes. And I've kind of been attracted to you ever since I saw you at the precinct."

"You haven't been you know…Keeping tabs on me have you?"

"Nothing like that. I've just kinda been waiting for a chance to talk to you. But we don't get into homicide often or the morgue. But detective Beckett came over and asked if I'd be willing to do that sting the other night, and mentioned you'd be my partner…."

"Wait." Alexis interjected. "She told me you'd be my partner after I signed up. I thought she'd already recruited you."

Jim started to laugh through his nose.

Alexis asked. "What's so funny?"

"I think that Beckett was trying to set us up to meet."

"Why would she do that? I mean Beckett is a close family friend, but she never seemed like the type to meddle in my affairs. That's my dad's job."

"Maybe she just guessed that I'd be more willing to sign up if you were there, and knew you'd say yes. She's a smart woman."

"Well. Either way I'm glad I met you. You're pretty cool." Alexis decided that even if she was set up on a date by one of her favorite crime fighting duo, she wasn't going to let that spoil her opinion of this date.

"How cool?" Jim asked with a huge grin.

"Like, I don't know, I want to learn more about you cool?." Alexis blushed.

"Really?" Jim smiled. "I feel the same way."

"Okay. So where do we go from here?" Alexis asked nervously brushing her flowing red hair with her fingers.

"Well I guess we start trading questions and answers to learn more about each other. If we like what we learn tonight, we meet at a later location and indulge in a shared activity."

"I'd like that." Alexis replied as she put her hand forward and Jim gently put his battle scarred palm over her fingers. "

…

From behind a propped up menu, Castle watched with annoyance as the young man successful held his daughter's hand. He was tempted to go over and stop them when he heard beckett's voice say "Don't move Castle."

Richard Castle turned around to see Kate Beckett wearing a stunning little black dress, her freshly ironed and curled. "How'd you do it Kate?" Castle asked.

"Do what?" Beckett cooed.

Castle took a deep breath. "How'd you manage to sell Alexis on this boy? Jose was smart, sophisticated and just as good looking. Why'd she choose Tattoos and motorcycles over there?"

"Castle have you ever written any cheesy romance novels?"

Castle Flinched epically. "Once. I was poor and hungry and needed the money. It's a fairly easy genre to write, so I cranked one out for Harlequin and made rent that month."

"Well thank about how I sold Jim. A dark club, pounding rock music, a tall dark handsome stranger in black leather. I even brought in a gruff detective."

"You. You…" Castle was aghast and awed. "You sold my daughter a pulp detective romance. You used literary clichés against me!"

"I sort of thought you'd be smart enough to outdo me on that Castle. You thought of Alexis as your sensible smart ivy-league bound daughter, I thought of her as a teenage girl in need of a romance. Apparently I won."

"You'll have your check tomorrow." Castle conceded.

"How about instead you just buy me dinner." Beckett replied as she scooted down into the chair across from castle.

"So how did you get Slaughter involved, and put together a sting operation so fast?"

"Oh. Next Saturday night I'm meeting Ethan for dinner and drinks."

Castle tried to withheld judgment of Beckett for intentionally using her feminine wiles to get a psycho like Slaughter on her side. "Did you really need the money that bad?"

"No Rick. I just wanted to see you squirm. Plus I sort of thought they'd make a cute couple." She pointed at Jim and Alexis.

Castle looked back at his daughter and the young man. He sighed. "Yeah they do."

As Castle watched. Jim moved across the table and locked eyes with Alexis. The crew cut boy tilted his head and moved his lips in closer to hers. Alexis pursed her lips and pressed them against Jim's.

Beckett steadied Castle's hand "Take it easy cowboy. Jim's a good kid. This is as far as it'll go."

…

Alexis giggled "Do you think Dad saw that?" after the kiss.

Jim winked. "Yep. He's going to go nuts!"

"You're so bad." Alexis purred.

"I need a good girl to keep me out of trouble."

"I think I can arrange that." Alexis answered. Then she locked lips with Jim again.

Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry for the wait. If I get good reviews I'll write more Alexis and Jim stories in the future, as I created the character for the express purpose of being Alexis's partner in a Nancy Drew style mystery. Tell me what you think. Sorry if the writing isn't up to par, but I really wanted to get this up when I had the time.


End file.
